Heroes Reborn
by dragolian
Summary: Wartorn future, Peter and Claire send memories back in time. Claire is not related to the Petrelli's, she's Adam Monroe's kid. Will follow series with changes throughout and might make completely new arc afterwards. Peter/Claire pairing Rated M
1. Return

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Heroes, Tim Kring and NBC do.**

**Summary: Follow the Heroes storyline as I think it should have been, will focus on Peter and Claire, we all saw that onscreen chemistry. But they had to make Peter her uncle. She won't be related in this story, I'll explain why in it. Story will retell events involving the two but mixing it up a bit, while adding in my own bits and pieces. Pairings Peter/Claire.**

**AN: Alright so I'm one of those fans that enjoyed heroes season 1 but watched the show slowly fail to keep that same effect during later seasons. The whole second season Peter no memory then trusting Adam. I mean seriously all he can do is heal, as if listen to him. Third season started off alright. Then what do they do, make Peter epic and rip it away in the same episode. They decide to give him a shit version of his ability the next season then make Sylar gain Peter's original ability. I'm sorry that was bullshit. Apologizes for the rant. Anyway hope you enjoy my version of Heroes.**

Sometime in the distant future:

Peter Petrelli ran through a Safe house outside the ruins of New York City with Claire Petrelli and Gabriel Grey plus a comatose boy. It turned out that Claire wasn't related to the Petrelli's, it was a ploy by his mother all along just as she did with Gabriel. For 20 years Peter still couldn't see Claire as anything but his niece but war does interesting things to people. The world now was a warzone, after Claire revealed specials to the world they react very well. Peace was maintained for 20 years, they coexisted. But some feared or wished to use specials for their own ends, just like ordinary men there were those who were dangerous with abilities, raping, and stealing, killing using their abilities.

A more accurate description would be the world was split in three groups, those that accepted, those specials that believed themselves superior, and the people who believed that specials shouldn't exist, believing them to be unnatural. Small things happened here and there, every time a mysterious murder occurred a special was blamed, a special family getting killed and police refusing to investigate, the government decided specials were too dangerous to be kept alive.

The government once again started to create Special Forces to capture specials. But some wouldn't go down quietly, they fought back and the rules changed. They began to kill whoever they suspected, Claire and Peter were targeted. Peter was smart, after the end of the war he took Claire's ability, so he didn't age during the 20 years. He was with Claire when they came, shooting them without so much as a word but when the two stood back up and healed the Special Forces retreated.

Realizing the situation was much worse then they originally suspected they tried to track down some of their old friends. Gabriel was the first they made contact with, like them he was attacked but healed. They got Angela and tracked down Matt Parkman who was mourning the death of his wife and son who were shot down when he wasn't home. He wanted revenge but Peter managed to convince him to wait and think things through. Hiro managed to teleport to them with Ando. But everyone else they knew with abilities was already dead. Any specials still around would be too scared to fight, opting to hide away and pretend their abilities don't exist like last time, anyone believed to hold powers are killed no questions asked. Gabriel could have possibly annihilated them if he wanted, but he had changed long ago, even if he was still Sylar many would probably think of him as a saviour for killing off specials.

But Sylar is dead, Gabriel is unable to kill anyone anymore, something always holds him back, he may be the most powerful of them left but that mattered little, he did enjoy toying with them though. 15 years passed since they got together and before Angela died Matt with Peter's help decided to find out just what she had done in her life. The old manipulator had seen Claire's potential when she was born and survived the fire, believing that somehow she was related to Adam Monroe, with the elder Parkman's help she was able to confirm it, Meredith during her employment with Primetech somehow managed to see Adam. And get herself impregnated, Adam was always the greatest of manipulators though, he did have centuries of practice after all. Plus he must have gotten bored stuck in that cell for over 30 years. Angela had needed a good reason for Claire to trust her when she was older so she got Parkman to implant a memory into both Nathan's and Meredith's minds.

5 years later Matt sick of running and hiding took the fight to them. He died taking down one of their main operations bases. Hiro had simply vanished and Peter was worried he had time travelled to the past to try and change it. But they were still here 5 years on so they assumed he must have been killed at some point. Claire and Peter had grown much closer since they discovered all those years ago and they got married however both still looking no older than 25. Over the next 50 years they had been saving who they could, wanting to at least do something.

They had just come from retrieve the boy in front of them now, stuck in a coma since he was small they discovered he had the gene of a special and the war was now heading into the hospitals as well. "Gabriel, can you tell what kind of ability he has?" Gabriel just shook his head "Not if he isn't conscience, which means I can't copy it either, you know I hate cutting open heads now, why don't you try and take it Pete, might be able to see then." Skaking his head in disbelief Peter retorted "Gabriel the rest of us have become colder but for some reason you have become softer. Fine knock me out if it's unstable, I don't particularly want to go atomic if I can't heal" Chuckling Gabriel agreed.

Taking the boy's hand Peter absorbed his power and looked at Gabriel expectantly, he didn't feel any different, he tried mind reading now, cut his finger with a knife nothing, closing his eyes and trying to teleport they heard a cracking sound. Opening his eyes they widened "Peter that's like Hiro's power, but it's different as well, it's probably a good thing the boy is in a coma, possibly be why if he used it himself. From what I just saw it might be a side effect of the ability. I can tell it opens some sort of portal to the past but unlike Hiro's ability you won't go completely, in the vaguest sense it sends your souls or more than likely your memories back in time. This boys mind seems to be missing, which means he may have used his ability himself to go back, however the age he did it there's a good chance he may have gone back to far, he was 5 when he went into the coma. If I'm right he will never awaken. To me this suggests he went back to his infant days when the mind is developing, basically he overloaded his own brain. I don't think there's a way to choose what time the crack will send you too. It could be 5 minutes ago to the day you discovered your original ability to you as a child."

"You know full well what time travel does Gabriel, I've seen it firsthand. I've been responsible for some maybe timeline fuck ups, well other version of me anyway, as is Hiro. I think it's best that we forget we ever saw it" He reached for his wife to take her ability to overwrite this one, but she took a step back making him look at her curiously. "Wait a moment honey, think about it, we could potentially change history" Peter just looked at her "Or we could fuck it up more, come on Claire you've seen the other me come back and fuck up everything, I even lost my original ability."

Claire sent him a glare "I'm well aware of that thank you but don't forget that Peter helped me and I wouldn't be the same woman today if it wasn't for him, from what he hinted at and you told me I was a bitch in his version of the future." Peter laughed at her and retorted "Claire you got the Haitian to stop my ability and then started to torture me. A bitch is an understatement." That earned him a glare from his wife "OK, changes topics, if we go back you might get back your original ability"

Gabriel then looked up at that "Peter what if you go back and take you Dad's ability, it's similar enough to the one you have now, and from what I could see of it with the level my ability was at the time he seemed to be able to cut off his own abilities, you could remove what you didn't want and help those special's with unstable abilites. Take their power and suppress it. It could give you a control to your original ability that is a lot better than mine, that kind of drove you insane for a while there." Peter considered it for a moment, doing that would allow him to take some handy abilities, if he could get the Haitian off guard for example. That ability would be really helpful, not only would it allow him to keep his abilities when the Haitian is around but he would be able to disable the dangerous specials.

Looking at his wife and seeing the hopeful look in her eyes he knew what she was thinking. Her parents and brother were killed soon after her announcement, she always blamed herself, she blamed herself for the whole mess just as he and his other future selves did as well. They were key players, seemed they always would be. Sighing loudly he said "Alright we'll go back, I think I might remove Dad's mimicry too, payback's a bitch" Gabriel looked at his brother in all but blood "Don't be reckless Peter, there's a chance he might turn it around on you" Peter just shook his head "You know as well as I do I only lost cause he got me off guard, that won't happen this time. It really depends on when we end up though, if it's before my powers manifest we could be creating a world much worse."

"Maybe Peter but we need to have faith, for all we know we're all that's left of the specials, ever since they came up with that detector." Nodding grimly he knew that there was only a matter of time left. "Alight you need to concentrate on time going back, you have to want to it to send you back. You need to keep that thought in your mind for a few minutes. Hopefully the rift will open, it won't stay open for long after breaking concentration" Closing his eyes Peter began. KABOOM! His eyes flew open and the building shook Gabriel yelled. "Damn it, we must have been followed, I'll hold them off. I highly doubt the past me will just accept my memories anyway" Before running out of the room towards the entrance, Peter muttered "He just wants to play with some new toys again" before focusing once more. Claire got in position facing the entrance in between the door and her husband to take bullets if needed.

5 minutes passed and they heard Gabriel scream "Does he always have to do that, scream and pretend to die just to get back up and laugh, he's like a big kid now, I kind of miss Sylar sometimes" Claire said aloud just as a portal appeared in front of Peter, her eyes widened at what was on the other side. It was her and Peter the day they met all those years ago. Peter opened his eyes "Hmmm that time will work, just when I discovered my powers and we met" Looking around he said "What's taking Gabriel so long?" Looking him in the eye she said "You heard him Peter, he's playing again" Sighing knowing his wife was right he took her hand and walked through the portal, their bodies dropping on the other side. It closed up and Gabriel walked back in the room and smirked. "Damn, they left before I was finished playing, I just couldn't help myself when they shot me and I healed" He chuckled before saying "Good luck, friends" Before the world around him seemed to crack and shatter ceasing to exist.

In the past:

Claire Bennet was scared. She had just been thrown across the room into the lockers by a flick of the unknown man's hand, snapping her wrist and cracking open her head by the sheer force of the impact. Thinking she was the only freak around and here she finds that there are obviously others. Watching the man point his finger at Jackie as she kicked and screamed trying to get loose, a deep cut appeared and spread where his finger traced as Jackie screamed out in pain. Claire snapped her wrist back in place and it healed instantly, lifting herself up and snapped her wrist back in place, the man turned to Claire when he heard her get back up and Jackie watched as she bleed from the head wound Claire's crushed face repair itself.

Knowing then and there that Claire was the hero Jackie managed to squeak out "Run" Claire did exactly that when she saw the hungry look in the man's eyes. Running as fast as she could she could hear the man drop Jackie and begin following her. Heart racing, remembering all those tapes she made trying to kill herself just to get back up again. Never did she fear death, fear pain, now it consumed her, driving her. For the first time in a long time Claire Bennet felt normal. 'How messed up is that' She thought to herself as she kept running. Wondering why she was so afraid when she could just heal anything the man did to her she thought back to a few hours ago.

That young man was Peter Petrelli and like her he was special, but she didn't know that. He indirectly made her feel like she mattered. "Just so you know between you and me, she's no one special, just your average teenage girl" Knowing full well Peter was interested in a deed that she did and curious of his answer. He cocked his head as if considering her a moment before smirking "She ran into a fire and saved a man's life, sounds kind of special to me" That one statement felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Special is a lot better than thinking she's a freak after all. She hit something as she was looking back running, gasping she froze and turned quickly to see Peter.

"Are you alright" Seeing the blood on her face. Claire tried to say something bout she was catching her breath, Peter turned to see her attacker and shouted "Run, go" Before taking her arm and running dragging her with him to the exit, he let her go "Keep going, don't look back" And turned to face the man in the darkness. Said man just cocked his head and swished his hand, locker doors sprung open and hurtled towards Peter. Knowing he was outclassed he took off after the Claire. He was way over his head he realized, thinking he could protect the young woman, but he had to try.

Peter ran after her as Claire screamed and ran up the amphitheatre steps. Catching her as she fell "Hey, calm down, let's go" Grabbing her arm they went up a few more steps and looked back to see the man approaching. About to tell Claire to leave him and run and get to a crowd he grabbed his head in pain and screamed. Claire looked at Peter before she too clutched her head and screamed. It lasted around 10 seconds before Peter opened his eyes. "Claire?" Claire looked at him and smirked "I guess it worked, wow you look different without your scar honey" Looking over at Sylar she remembered how it went last time and ran.

Peter looked at her like he thought she was crazy before turning around and seeing Sylar. Cocking his head to the side, he smirked, grabbed Sylar and jumped of the side. He figured he better not show Sylar how powerful he was just yet. Purposefully hitting the ground and bleeding he used slowed down his healing by keeping his wounds open with telekinesis so it looked real while he knew Sylar would use his telekinesis to slow himself down just before impact to avoid death. Waiting about a minute he heard Claire open the door and walk over to him, realizing Sylar must have run off.

Standing over him as he continued to bleed Claire got irritated so kicked him. "Geez, you don't have to be so dramatic Peter, he's already gone" Sighing he opened his undamaged eye and muttered "No fun Claire" before releasing his telekinetic holds and healing in about 20 seconds. "Hey, how come you can control it again, so not fair, it's my power I should be able to do that" Laughing at his wife's whinge he replied "Trade secret" She merely pouted which looked even cuter when she was 15 "Alright fine, I used telekinesis to keep my wounds open and stop them from healing. She narrowed her eyes at him "Still not fair"

Looking around he said "Hey love, we didn't really discuss what we will do straight away. We were a little short on time after all. Should we just go back to our lives as they were at this point in time? I can always teleport to you." Thinking about it she muttered "Might be a good idea to stick to the timeline for now, I'd suggest you go get your Dad's ability soon though, it will come in handy, hmmm how will you know when to come visit me?"

Peter stared blankly at her "Ummm call me?" She just laughed and swatted his arm "Don't get smart with me you know Dad probably watches my calls" Thinking for a moment he said "Well what were you normally texting about the last time?" She searched through her memories "Bitching about random stuff I guess?" Laughing at her he said "Well how about tomorrow night I come over at around 11 to give you a new phone" Smiling and giving him a kiss "That'll work, been a while since we could do something without looking over our shoulders though and what happens, we come back to when Dad is overprotective"

Smirking at her and beginning to float on purpose she just mock glared him "You know I like flying, how dare you do that in front of me when you can't take me" Thinking about it "Why don't I fly you over to your Dad? I can say I saved you from the big bad bogey man aka Sylar" Smiling at the idea she gave him another kiss which he deepened before she pulled away "As much as I like that I thought we were sticking the timeline for now, which means you have to get arrested." Muttering about incompetent fools, Peter never did like the Police since in a way they were the ones that began the war all those years ago by not investigating Special's deaths.

Claire just laughed at his antics before asking sweetly "Peter I've been here to long, can you teleport me about 100m that way" Looking at where she was pointing and seeing it was clear he sighed and kissed her while thinking of teleporting her over there. She vanished and reappeared over 30m in the air, falling and breaking a few bones she began muttering about "Arsehole husbands" while she snapped them back in place. She stood up and gave Peter the finger and swore she heard him laugh. Sprinting over to where she remembered her Dad to be. She knew she was meant to be distraught and it was easy considering that she remembered her Dad dying years ago and here he was alive once more. Crying but saying something else to what she thinking she was telling him they had to go and get Peter.

Meanwhile Peter was still muttering about incompetent Police. Especially those that can mind read, speaking of that's an ability he'll need, maybe his lovely wife was right, he should stick to the timeline for the time being. Lord knows the other future him fucked up big time by changing shit too much at once. Hearing the sirens he smirked to himself before they came with guns pointing at him, he didn't bat an eye, truth be told he was struggling to keep a straight face, seriously guns against him as he was now, but he listened to them and he decided to protest a bit about grabbing the wrong guy as they sped to the station.


	2. Plans

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Heroes, Tim Kring and NBC do.**

AN: Alright went back and fixed up chapter 1, it should be consistent with a somewhat cliché but reasonable concept now.

**Bennet House**

Claire arrived home with her father and she rolled her eyes when she walked through the door. How naive was she at this age, all the money they had, the extended business trips. It's pretty obvious that her Dad didn't work for a paper company. Remembering how upset she was the last time she decided to test her acting skills on her Dad. "Claire there's something you should know, something I should have told you long ago. I know what you can do, I knew before you knew, before you made those video tapes."

Claire just smiled at her Dad when he said that, she knew that she should have probably mentioned she was going to do this to Peter, but she had a feeling he might do it to Nathan without telling her, although he might wipe his mind of the conversation afterwards depending on how it plays out, but Claire felt she could trust her Dad with this, he always did protect her after all. "It's good to see you again Dad" Noah's eyes widened when he looked in his daughter's eyes at that moment, she almost seemed amused with this conversation. "What do you mean again Claire Bear"

An aged and pained look came into her eyes that startled him for a moment. "In a possible future I and my husband discovered a way to send our memories back in time. We don't know exactly how long we had been on the run but my guess is I was well over 100 years old although I only looked 25 at most thanks to my ability. I'm married to Peter Petrelli, yes Dad the son of Arthur and Angela Petrelli. No I'm not the biological daughter of Nathan Petrelli, my biological father is Adam Monroe, I mean seriously the ability is a dead giveaway." Seeing her Dad was in shock she let him process the information. Once he seemed to be able to think he said "Why did you come back, time travel is dangerous"

Claire sighed that pained look returning "We know, the future we are from has been altered by other time travellers so we're well aware of the consequences Dad. Really this was partially a mixture of guilt and a chance to see loved ones again, not to mention stop the war from ever starting. Not being on the run is nice as well, plus Peter has his full range of abilities again which will come in handy in the days ahead. You see in around 4 years something happens, specials are revealed to the world. Things went smoothly for around 20 years, then accidents started happening, we would get the blame for every woman raped, killed, break ins, a family of specials die, nothing happened. The world entered a war" Noah gasped and sat down, he believed he would need a drink.

"We were hunted like animals, Government agencies created for the sole purpose of killing us friendly or not. They believed they killed us many times over but Peter unless he specially needed to take another one had my ability, he lost his original in the future and he got a new one similar but only letting him hold one ability at a time. Long story short we began trying to save any special's still left that were being targeted and getting them to safe houses."

"We found a special in a coma, he had an ability similar to Hiro Nakamura's, Peter copied it and using it we sent our memories back in time so here we are. We weren't going to tell anyone but I really can't put up with your lying and overprotective nature again. No offense Dad. Plus knowing what is going on in the company would be handy knowledge for us to use" Noah sighed. This was one hell of a turnaround for him. Looking at his daughter he asked "What if I just made you forget the future?" Laughing Claire said "You could try, the Haitian tried many times on me. My ability just restores what was lost. Telepaths is the same deal. Oh Peter is an empath by the way."

Looking up sharply he said "An empathy user, how many abilities can he hold?" Claire sighed "We don't think there is a limit to how many he can hold, his ability was taken before we could find out for sure. "Sylar is an empathy user too Claire" Seeing the same look in her eyes he asked "Why aren't you afraid of him?" 'Umm maybe because my husband could kick Sylar's arse with ease' She thought but said "I can't die Dad, and since I survived getting my head cut open the last time around, Sylar doesn't really scare me anymore, nothing really does. I can heal"

She hoped the news his daughter was from the future might get him to stop being so overprotective but Noah responded with "Yes you can't die, but that's the problem Claire, they could cut you and prod you but you would heal every time. You would be a lab rat" Looking at him with determination she finished "Peter will save me like he did tonight, unlike the last time he has over 100 years of experience with many different abilities, don't think he would not do anything to keep me safe. He would blow up New York, sorry that was Angela's plan for him wasn't it" Eyes widening he retorted to change the subject "He's not a god Claire"

She just smiled at that "He heals like me, can fly, Telekinesis, Telepathy, master of time & space right now, by tomorrow he will have a few more, he can also suppress abilities that are unstable when he gains them. And he wants to protect me from people like Sylar and others like him I won't mention right now." Noah stared at his daughter. He could see the love she felt for the man, using the Haitian was pointless apparently. "I'm going to go pick up Liol, we'll discuss this later young lady" Claire just laughed at that statement. "I haven't been young in a very, very long time Dad"

**Police Station, Odessa**

Peter was currently sitting in his cell bored out of his mind. He felt like just teleporting out or breaking out but that would demean the purpose of coming here in the first place. Not in the mood for sleeping like he did last time waiting for Nathan to turn up. Wondering how his wife was handling acting like a 15 year old he knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to put up with her Dad's bullshit for long. It wouldn't surprise him if she managed to convince Noah to spy on the company. Considering she knew every one of his secrets anyway, hearing his lies would no doubt piss her off. Smirking at that thought he heard the door opening.

"Nathan, you took your time getting here" Nathan just looked at his little brother seeing the blood all over him "You get into trouble, I fix it, isn't that always the way Peter, I'm just glad you're alive" Smirking at him as the door closed he said "Well I couldn't just fly out of there when the cops arrived could I?" Looking around sharply he said "Why did you come here Peter" Peter looked at his brother and decided to tell him a bit more information than last time "To save Claire, she's the cheerleader from the painting, she can heal Nathan, I have her ability to" Looking at his brother Nathan said "What are you talking about Pete?"

Sighing he decided the easiest way to prove it was to show it, using telekinesis he cut deeply into his forearm. "What the hell are you doing Pete, how did you..." He stopped talking when the wound just started to close up, healing without leaving a scar. "I can take other people's abilities Nathan. I took your ability to fly. This is Claire's ability, cellular regeneration. The man after Claire used telekinesis and I copied that but. Claire wouldn't have died if he got her but I didn't know that at the time, I stopped the man from getting Claire." Looking at his brother in shock at what he just said "Are you trying to tell me that you are collecting abilities. It's a little hard to believe Peter" Peter sighed at how in denial his brother was.

"There's that painting with a nuclear explosion, I believe I have this power to try and stop it. Nathan you can't deny people like us existing being one yourself. Is it really that hard for you to believe?" Nathan just rubbed his temples. "I-I just need time to think Pete, I'll get you out of here soon" With that he stood up but Peter just used telekinesis to stop him for a second "Nathan, I think I might be the only one capable of stopping it, I truly do. Don't tell Mum about this alright, I don't know why right now but I don't think she could handle any of this" Nathan nodded and he let him leave. Peter just smirked at how well it seemed to go. Maybe he can turn his brother around sooner than last time.

A few hours later had Matt Parkman and his FBI agent partner walking into the interrogation room with Peter in it. Peter had gotten Telepathy as soon as Matt entered the building but he knew he had to play along for a little while longer. "I didn't kill the cheerleader, the man you're looking for did. He got the wrong girl, he wants Claire Bennet, find her you find him. He realized he had the wrong girl which is why he didn't finish with her, I stopped him reaching Claire at the school. Find her you find that guy. I don't know anything else." They both just stared at him wide eyed, the girl looked at Matt he nodded and tried to read Peter's mind and Peter let him read the surface of his mind.

'Keep your head low mind reader, the man your chasing is extremely dangerous and is hunting people with special abilities like yours. Don't give him a reason to go after you. Don't tell your partner too much, she's part of the government, if they knew about people like you what do you think would happen?' Matt just stared at him and said "He's telling the truth" The girl nodded and said "Fine, let's try to find this Bennett girl" They missed Peter smirking as they left.

Matt Parkman and his partner tracked down the Bennet home after a few hours of searching. Giving them a call Noah answered "Hello this is Matt Parkman from the Odessa Police station. We would like to speak to you and your daughter about the incident at the school, if you could get your daughter and come to the station please." Noah frowned a moment before saying "My daughter had nothing to do with that" Matt responded "Sir, we don't believe your daughter is responsible, but she may have leads as to who is".

Sighing Noah nodded and told Matt he would be there in under an hour. Well aware of the fact Matt could be a mind reader like Maury he went upstairs to get his daughter, realized he would have to be careful of what he thought while around him. No he had a better idea, he'd get the Haitian to meet him there just in case. He went to her room and was about to ask when she spoke "So Matt Parkman called? Don't bring the Haitian. I want him to be able to read my mind. I learnt long ago but eye contact is needed to get in deep in my mind, he will only be reading the surface of my mind. Come on then, they won't let Peter go until we give them what they want."

She stood and walked out the door ignoring the shocked look on Noah's face. He still had a hard time believing his little girl's mind was from the future. Arriving at the station Claire and Noah were led to an interrogation room. Claire explained what happened in the locker room and added that Peter saved her and pushed Sylar off the edge of the building but he vanished soon after. She was asked "Did the man do anything special while he was there" Claire glanced at the mirror and stated "You mean other than killing people" But she thought 'Well tossing me across the room with a flick of his wrist, moving things with his mind, surviving a fall of 40 metres, that sort of special?'

Matt was looking at her in shock, if this was true they were way out of their league trying to stop this man. The interview continued with Claire adding in little things proving Peter's innocence. The FBI agent tried to pin something on Claire by stating her and Peter's blood at the crime scene but Claire just dodged the questions. The interview finally ended when Claire asked "Can I see Peter?"

Matt approached them once they came out hoping to find out anything more but Mr Bennet seemed to be thinking of only getting his daughter of the building. Meanwhile Claire was thinking of what to say to Peter. Sighing he got out of their way and they left to go to the cells. He just stated that Claire was telling the truth and that she seemed to harbor feelings for her rescuer.

Reaching downstairs Peter perked up picking up his wife's thoughts, smirking at how convincingly innocent her thoughts sounded. Claire and Noah entered, once the door was closed Claire stated "I told him honey" Indicating her father. Peter just smirked "Thought you might love, didn't think that you would be able to deal with your Dad's lies for long. Nice to see you again Noah" Noah just looked a little lost but stated "Thank you for saving my little girl"

Peter just burst out laughing "Ahhh trust me she might not have an array of abilities in her arsenal but she is just as much of a hero as I was and will be." Claire beamed in pride of Peter's words. Peter than continued "Now Noah this works out in our favour actually, you will be able to keep an eye out on the company dealings. What I need from you now though is if you know though is if you know the location of Molly Walker, her ability will come in handy in tracking down some dangerous specials and removing their abilities."

Noah looked up in shock "Remove people's abilities, what do you mean?" Peter sighed "My father is an empathy user like me as I'm sure you're aware, however his ability actually removes the other person's ability as well as copying it into his arsenal. Unfortunately the poison my Mother used on him did not kill him. He's in an incredibly weak state but in the future we're from he managed to somehow get Adam Monroe to him and he took his ability healing himself. He started a group of highly dangerous specials. I intend to use Molly's ability to track down my father. Take his ability and then try to track down who we know are too dangerous to let walk around with their abilities over time."

Noah gasped "You mean Arthur is alive?" Peter merely nodded grimly "After looking in my mother's head I found that he had telepathy from someone, probably Maury Parkman. He used that to persuade the doctor to keep him alive using any means necessary." Looking deep in thought Noah suggested "Maybe we should tell Angela then, she should be able to..." He was cut off however Peter "She will know nothing, of our relationship" Indicating Claire and himself "or about my father's survival, it won't be for long anyway, I will take his ability and then kill him myself. Now could you wait outside, I wish to speak to my wife in private"

The air of authority that was in that tone left Noah to do what most would do. He didn't question and followed the order. Once out of the room Claire rushed over and kissed him. Chuckling he stated "Wow Claire it's only been a few hours." She just glared at him "In case you forgot dear we've been together for years, now we have to spend time apart, so forgive me for taking every opportunity that is presented to us." Sighing he agreed "Alright I know why you told your Dad but please let me know if you intend to tell anyone else." Claire sighed but nodded anyway.

"Good now I'll head to whatever location your Dad gives me and get Molly's ability, I would get her away from the company straight away but I need Mohinder to do that research on the Virus, you and I are immune to it but no one else is. It could get dangerous if he doesn't fix it." Agreeing with her husband he continued "I will then go to Dad and get his ability. I'll return to New York and let things play out for a little more. We don't want to go taking away people's abilities too early and even though my ability is powerful it is still in its early stages. I don't want to risk absorbing too many."

He then signalled for Noah to come back in. "Just think of where you think Molly is, I'll get it out of your mind." Noah nodded explained where Molly was being kept and the room in detail, Peter nodded getting the image from Noah's mind. With a quick kiss when the guard's back was turned the two left. Peter sighing once more, he would be stuck here until the morning.

The next day Claire awoke frowning, it had been many years since she awoke alone like this. Sighing she didn't even bother to go and get hold of Zach, she told her Dad to erase his memories with the Haitian like it happened before but she wouldn't go chasing after his friendship again. She spent the day thinking of who could be trusted with their secret, the only one they could think of was Hiro but he needed to experience what happens when he goes to the past and when his father died first.

Matt was too involved in the law and governments, he was only ever truly loyal when he was like them being hunted and frowned upon by the government. Given the opportunity though she had no doubt he would have gladly joined them in the extermination when he witnessed so many powerful specials do many horrible things. Hiro explained he and Mohinder worked for the Nathan in the original future before future Hiro changed it.

Peter was bored out of his mind, he began reading various people's minds as they walked past the cell and he couldn't help but snigger at some of the things he was seeing and hearing in their minds. Finally the door opened and Nathan walked in, tossing him a shirt. "About time Nathan, you have any idea how boring it is here." Nathan merely said "Let's go" Walking out of the building Peter asked "What no questions?" Nathan looked over and said "Questions about what Pete, I've been working hard, dreamt a few odd things had happened. Nothing to worry about" Peter just sighed before stating "As fun as it is listening to you continue to be in denial I've got places to be" Before he closed his eyes and vanished. Nathan stared in shock at the spot his brother was, he couldn't think of anything to cover this up in his mind.


	3. Abilities & Concern

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Heroes, Tim Kring and NBC do.**

AN: Alright so I went back again and added some more to chapter 1 and 2. I changed it so there coexistence for 20 years, to concentration camps to war that began after that. Peter and Claire were over 100 when they go back in time.

**Primatech facility, New York City**

Peter teleported into the front of a building that he vaguely remembered from years before. 'This is the building that I fought Sylar at' He realized after a moment of contemplation. Deciding the easiest way to do it is to just walk in the front door he started towards the building, pausing he decided to be safe and stopped time. Wouldn't do for bunch of security camera's to pick him up after all. He used the stairs and reached a secure room that was sealed off, glad that it was glass doors he looked to the other side and teleported in.

Walking over he saw Molly in bed and realized she must have the shanti virus that he heard Mohinder cured. Knowing full well he shouldn't heal her with his blood as it would alter too much he focused and sped time up slowly so he could get her ability. Once he had it he smiled before teleporting back down to the entrance standing where he was before he stopped time and turned it back on. Just in case they picked up his arrival he didn't want them getting worried if he suddenly vanished again.

He returned time to normal and made a show of looking confused and trying to teleport back out. Making it appear like he was frustrated he turned around and walked off to get a Taxi back to his apartment. A small smirk graced his lips as he got in one thinking of what was going through the company's heads if they did notice him arrive. Once back in his apartment he got out a map and looked thought of his father, may as well do it as soon as possible after all.

He got a vision of a the hospital he worked for after his father's death, smirking at the irony he focussed and the vision led him to a room in intensive care. He felt something trying to force him away and he frowned before remembering in his Mother's mind he saw that his father had Telepathy. That meant he might be able to sense him. Realizing he would have to leave immediately or his father may be able to mount some sort of defence, not that it would stop Peter but he was concerned it would make an unnecessary scene.

Concentrating he teleported to an alley to the side of the Hospital, looking around to make sure he was indeed alone he headed into the building. He used his telepathy to make people completely ignore him as he headed to his father's room. Stopping at the door he felt his father trying to enter his head, smiling he entered the room. "Hey Dad, long time no see" Arthur's eyes widened for two reasons, once he couldn't force his way into the intruders mind. Two it was his disappointment of a son Peter.

Peter tapped his head "What's wrong, can't get in here, well I did inherit an ability similar to your own so I already have Telepathy to block you out." Now Arthur was worried and tried to retain his base ability "Too late Dad I already took it while your guard was down." Peter walked over and touched his Dad's head removing his abilities. Arthur felt the telepathy leave him and he panicked "Don't worry Dad I won't kill you, I'll make sure to let Mum know I found you though. I'm sure she'll be pleased."

Giving off another smirk Peter closed his eyes to track down the Haitian. Once he located him he teleported out leaving a shell shocked Arthur Petrelli behind. Peter appeared outside a unit complex and walked up the stairs to the number he remembered from the vision. Knocking on the door he waited for Rene to open the door. Once he did Peter held out his hand and stated "Hi I'm Peter, my mother asked me to come by and see you." Rene looked curiously at Peter before shaking his hand, his eyes widening when he saw a glow

"Thanks, I'm now immune to your power. Problem is I can't have you telling my mother so I'm afraid I have to do this" Before he knocked the Haitian out with a chair from behind with Telekinesis. Bent down and used the Haitian's own memory ability against him. Letting out another smirk he went and lifted the Haitian and put in on the couch before planting a memory of him going there. Letting out another smirk at how smoothly things had gone so far he teleported to his apartment in New York City. Leaving it casually he headed down to a nearby Electronics store and bought a new phone.

Returning to his apartment casually once more he entered and looked at his phone. Pressing it he listening to the missed calls, two from Nathan asking where he was and to contact him. Sighing he looked around for his phone and found it before calling him. "Nathan, everything alright?"

"Peter, I've been trying to get hold of you since you vanished, what happened?" Peter sighed at his brother "I used one of my abilities to come back home Nathan, I would have brought you as well but I figured you needed time to think" Nathan meanwhile was desperately trying to find something that proved these abilities didn't exist but came up with nothing "Fine Pete, I admit we have them. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Peter replied with a simple "No, but it'll have to do for now, listen I've got to go, I'm going to drop by Mum's quick. I'll see you when you arrive back in town later tonight"

Hanging up before his brother could reply he grabbed his jacket and headed to his Mother's house. 20 minutes later he let himself in with the spare key "Ma, you home?" He called out. Angela came out and stated simply "Peter what are you doing here? I thought you got arrested in Odessa?" Peter smiled "Nathan got me out and I used an ability to get here." Angela feigned ignorance "Ability what are you talking about Peter?" Peter simply replied "I'm an empathy user Ma, I got your visions, it wasn't hard to piece how Nathan and I got our powers."

Angela gasped and stared at her son like he was about to explode any second "Oh by the way, I found Dad, he's alive" Angela looked close to fainting now "W-what did you say?" Peter just kept talking like she wasn't here "He's in an intensive care room at the hospital, I removed his ability so he can't hide making people think the room doesn't exist anymore" Angela looked at him with wide eyes "You mean you took away his ability?" Peter nodded "I did but I want to know if I need to take away yours Ma? your ability could interfere with what I'm here to achieve"

Narrowing her eyes she retorted "And what exactly do you wish to achieve Peter?" Giving her a pained look that shouldn't belong on a man his age he stated "Change what is inevitable, a war between specials and those that fear them." Angela gasped "You're from the future, go back, you will mess everything up more" Peter let out a long sigh "I can't, this is the body of 25 year old Peter Petrelli" He tapped his head "This is the mind of somewhere between 100-130 year old Peter Petrelli." Angela once more stared at her son in shock "H-how, Adam of course"

Peter laughed "Maybe I do meet Adam in under a year but no, I got regeneration from Claire Bennet. His son" She looked up shocked when she heard that "Yes Ma, I know full well that I'm not related to Claire, although it was on your deathbed 24 years from now that I found out, some years later that we got closer and eventually married. Oh she came back with me" Sighing in defeat she said "What do you intend to do then Peter."

Looking determined he responded "Remove the abilities of those I'm aware of that are dangerous to the public, I have the Haitians ability too so I wouldn't try to use him on me. We will follow the timeline as close as possible though. I also won't do what I said unless it's absolutely necessary, I have no idea what my max capacity of abilities is but I don't want to risk it until the next eclipse when everyone else's abilities evolved further. Obviously 2 years from now won't happen since Dad won't kill Adam Monroe and take all my collected abilities."

Gasping once more "Arthur collected all the abilities you obtained?" Peter nodded grimly "With combined effort of the Haitian suppressing his abilities and Sylar killing him he was stopped. What I want to know is can I trust you to not interfere Ma, If you do I will take your ability and wipe your memory. I will leave you with the choice though" Angela narrowed her eyes "You sound just like your father" Peter's eyes turned cold "Dad was deluded, he thought special's were superior and should rule the world, I believe the same but that we should coexist. You throughout every major event have messed things up further, you have a go at every time traveller and yet you see the future and basically do the exact same as them. You're a hypocrite Ma."

Angela looked away from her son, she knew he was right but she wouldn't let him see that. "I will leave you with your ability, just don't act on them without consulting me, too much damage could be done. I need you to act as if you would if I wasn't who I was. The visions should be the same since I'll be trying to keep as close to the timeline as possible. Something happens that could alter Adam Monroe in the past. It must remain as it is" With that said Peter closed his eyes and teleported to the Bennet house in Odessa. He walked up and rang the bell.

**Bennet house**

Claire couldn't for the life of her figure out what to do to contain her boredom. For many years it was sex with her husband and the thrill of escaping capture over and over. Saving specials from the hunters, now though she sat in her room staring at the wall. Her Dad walked in and was looking her oddly "Something wrong Claire-bear?" She tilted her head to look at him before stating "If you were married for over 50 years and remained young the entire time with higher endurance then most thanks to my ability. Constantly avoiding the groups of people after you while saving countless others from those groups on a constant basis, how would you suddenly go back to doing nothing like a normal teenager?"

Noah Bennet blinked, he read in between the lines and he had no clue how to respond to that statement. Sighing he decided to disregard it and ask his own question "Claire, how much did you find out about me?" Looking over again she sighed "I know everything, your first wife getting killed by a special. Hunting him down, joining the company, the years of service with them. Everything Dad" Noah looked stunned that she even knew about Kate, realizing he probably would never get used to it he stated "How did you deal with it?"

Smiling at her Dad she stated "At the time I was only 16, I dealt with it the best way I could, I got pissed off at you for keeping it from me" Noah laughed lightly "To be expected I suppose, how did your mother handle it?" Turning grim Claire stated "She didn't Dad, you guys get divorced, you start dating Lauren Gilmore who as you remember had the Haitian wipe her memories of you so she wouldn't be tempted to do anything." Sighing he simply stated "I'm guessing she started to hate the lying?"

Nodding her head Claire responded "Yeah and also the constant mind wipes were doing damage to her brain, anymore she would be brain dead. You couldn't keep covering it up." He looked down as to not meet his daughters gaze "I did what I thought was necessary each time" Letting out a loud sigh "No Dad you did what was an easy fix each time. You didn't want to lose your wife or your kids." He let loose a long tired sigh knowing full well his daughter was right but he didn't want to admit to it. They heard the doorbell ring and Claire looked at the clock saw it was only 8pm, she wasn't expecting Peter until 11pm so she ignored it.

Sandra Bennet opened the door to see a man standing there "Hi Mrs Bennet, I'm Peter Petrelli. I was wondering if I could speak to your husband." Looking at the man curiously she stated "For work I suppose, hold on I'll call him down for you. NOAH, PETER PETRELLI IS AT THE DOOR. He shouldn't be long dear." Peter nodded in thanks and let out a smirk when he heard a crash come from the inside the house. Sandra also noticed it and raised an eyebrow at the noise as Claire came barrelling down the stairs with Noah following after.

"Claire what are you doing?" Sandra asked. Claire forced herself to come to a stop and glared at the grinning Peter. "Peter's the one that saved me from the attacker at school during homecoming Mum" Sandra's eyes widened and turned to look at Peter in a new light all of a sudden "Why don't you come in then dear, we were about to have dinner. You can talk with Noah after I'm sure" Peter made a show of thinking about it and Claire's glare was getting stronger by the second before finally stating "Sure that's fine Mrs Bennet." Sandra smiled and ushered him inside.

Peter walked in gave Claire a wink and followed Sandra to the dining room. "Why don't we talk now Peter?" Noah stated, Peter shrugged "If you want Noah, it won't take long, I've collected a few interesting catches that might catch your interest during my travels lately." Noah's eyes widened while Claire grinned. "Sure Peter, let's just talk in the office." Peter followed Noah and once the door was closed and Peter made sure Sandra was not able to hear he said "I took the Haitian's ability after I took my Dad's, I also used his own ability to remove his permanently. Ma knows my mind is from the future but I didn't take her ability, despite all she has done and will do I don't want to do that"

Noah looked at Peter in shock "You mean that Rene can no longer stop you with his ability?" Peter laughed "He wouldn't have been able to hold me for long before, but yes, I am now immune to his ability." Noah took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes "So basically no one can stop you now?" Looking thoughtful for a moment Peter stated "No there are a few that could potentially stop me, but it wouldn't be easy and it's only if I really underestimate them but yes I guess I am unstoppable right now. But Claire and I came back for a reason, I was against the whole come back in time scenario but she had her reasons to come back and I wasn't about to let her go through it alone."

"Alright Peter what's the real reason you came by here, if it was just to see Claire then you would have gone to her room I'm sure." Peter grinned. This man wasn't one of the company's best agents for nothing. "I need you to follow the timeline as if we never came back, I'll get Claire to explain the details to you but I need them to play things out the same or Claire might never be born. I should have realized it before we came through but I didn't think of this possibility."

Noah looked up sharply "What do you mean?" Sighing Peter explained "As I'm sure you were told my mother and Linderman were planning to blow up New York. The bomb ended up being me when I lost control of an ability that I absorbed while fighting Sylar in a year. I got the ability from Ted Sprague." Noah's eyes widened at the name, if his data was correct the ability that man had was to emit radiation, with a big enough concentration the damage could be equal to an nuclear explosion.

"Last time Nathan flew me above the city and I erupted there so no one but Nathan was hurt. That isn't where the problem comes in Noah. Hiro arrives and sees me about to go atomic sticks a sword through Sylar's chest. He in retaliation blasts Hiro as hard as he can with his Telekinesis, Hiro in desperation tries to Teleport but without a destination winds up in ancient Tokyo during the time of Takezo Kensei. Takezo is in fact Adam Monroe and Hiro sets him up to become what he is today. In other words Claire will never be fathered unless Hiro goes back and does whatever he did back then."

Noah's eyes widened in shock "So basically my little girl could cease to exist if Hiro doesn't screw up like he did?" Peter nodded "I don't know that for sure of course, would an alternate reality be made and this one remains or will this one be overwritten by the past one. There's no way to prove it and I'm not willing to risk it." Noah nodded in understanding "I take it you haven't told Claire." Peter sighed "Not yet, we agreed to keep to the timeline, she probably thinks I'm giving you ideas on what to do at the company but I'll explain to her the situation later. She can get impulsive sometimes and right now I'm sure she's pissed off being stuck here while I can do whatever I want."

"Alright I'll get the details of what to do from Claire, I hope you know what you're doing Peter." Sighing once more "So do I Noah, worst case scenario I'll teleport back to make Adam what he is. I'd never let anything happen to Claire but long distance time travel has one main weakness. It leaves your ability severely weakened. In my case I don't know if that means I'll be without my abilities in the past or just time travel. Hopefully it won't come to that." They both turned when they heard a knock on the door and Claire glaring at Peter. Sighing he motioned her in.

Once inside she closed the door and glared again "Alright, I've seen that reaction before, when you just realized you fucked something up. What have you done Peter?" Looking up quickly he held up his hands "Nothing I swear, it's what could potentially happen" Eyes softening slightly she stated "Explain" Looking quickly at Noah he just raised his hands "She's your wife, don't look at me" Sighing he turned to Claire "Alright fine, remember how Hiro vanished during the fight with Sylar where I went nuclear?" Nodding her head to prove she was following he continued "Where did Hiro say he went?"

Thinking hard she stated "Uh, he said he went to ancient Tokyo during the time of-"She stopped and her eyes widened. "Oh fuck, he made Adam the way he is" Nodding his head he followed it up "Which means if Hiro doesn't go back to do what he did you might not be born. There's a chance that Adam after a few centuries becomes like he is now anyway but it's too risky to take that chance. So I want you to explain in detail what you remember your Dad doing, I'll try to follow through with the same events as last time except I won't let Sylar stab me in the back of the head with that glass. Too risky he'll have a little look inside my head."

Claire nodded, "I was with your Mum after I found out Nathan was supposedly my Dad. Do I have to follow through with that too?" Peter nodded "We need to keep this as close as possible to the original, I told mum where we're from so if she gets any visions she won't have a cry, they should all be the same though. Noah do you think you can handle it? I can erase your memories if you're not sure" Noah nodded "I'd rather be kept in the loop, It's still hard for me to think of my Claire-bear as well you know. So it won't be that hard to do the things I would do if I didn't know."

"Alright then Claire here's that phone I promised" Claire beamed and kissed him on the cheek. She wanted to do more but with her Dad there and her mum always having that weird sixth sense when it came to her and boys. "Alright I'll eat with you guys then I'll head back to New York, whenever something major doesn't happen I'll come visit you Claire. Otherwise keep to what we know alright, the time travel will be pointless if you're never born." With that said they left the office to enter the dining room and the questioning gaze of Sandra.


End file.
